One More Time
by bub-jw
Summary: Jade wants to reenact something with Tori.
**Heyyo my peeps! Since I got easily excited by the reviews, favorites, and follows on** _ **Airport Guards and Celebrities,**_ **I have decided to write another one. Thank you for reading and review as you please.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Victorious.**_

 **-XXxXX-**

It was a relatively warm day in Hollywood Arts and Jade West had an unusual spring in her steps. She approached the annoyingly bright locker that belonged to Tori Vega and in the last few steps bellowed, " **VEGA!"**

To her satisfaction, Tori let out a startled yelp that resembled a toddler girl and turned around with her hand over her chest. "Jade, you scared to chiz out of me!" she complained.

The girl just rolled her eyes and confirmed, "That was the point. Now, hold out your wrist." Tori obeyed without hesitation and Jade pulled her to the janitor's closet.

"Okay, I'm in a spontaneous mood today, so let's fuck with Sikowitz class." Tori eyed her suspiciously and replied with an uncertain nod of her head.

"I was thinking-"

"Well that's a first."

"Shut up, Vega. Anyways, I was thinking that when we enter the classroom we would reenact our first fight, you know, the alphabetical improv thing. Only this time, we would do so it leads to a break-up."

"Oooo, and the reason for the break-up can be that you're still in love with Beck!"

"I must be rubbing off on you," Jade smirked, "Devious little Vega."

Tori grinned proudly. They decided to put the plan in motion after lunch and to make it more realistic, not to script any of the fight.

 **-XXxXX-**

Five minutes before lunch ended, the couple excused themselves so the others wouldn't suspect anything when they suddenly started fighting. That way, they could leave their imaginations to go wild as to why an argument was taking place.

Jade and Tori entered the classroom precisely a quarter of an hour after the tri-tone bell rang to ensure that Sikowitz would be there.

"Why do you always have to be so damn annoying?" Jade started off.

"You're the one who can't keep her jealousy to a maximum of a mouse instead of a chizzing zuniceratops!"

"Zuniceratops?! ZUNICERATOPS?! _Please,_ we both know that you love how jealous I get, as that's the only way you can get some relief that at least one person even gives a single shit about you!"

Tori looked genuinely hurt and Jade was tempted to console her but remained in character.

"All I know is that when I started dating your sorry self, that a whole lot more people liked me! I should just dump you, I deserve better than your jealous ass," Tori grimaced internally at her language and how much she didn't like saying those words to Jade.

"Bitch, go ahead, I will throw myself a congratulatory party for doing something right for once ever since I started dating _you_!" Out of the corner of her eyes, Jade saw Cat on the verge of tears, a passed out Robbie, an alarmed Andre, a confused Beck, and an amused Sikowitz-wait, an amused Sikowitz?! " _Eh, whatever I guess he lives to his reputation for an amazing acting teacher," she thought._

"CUT YOURSELF, MAYBE IT WILL DO SOME GOOD FOR ALL OF US."

 _Woah, might wanna tone it down a bit._ Jade hears Cat start to cry and several people gasp in surprise. She figured it was time to finish it, "DON'T MIND IF I CUT YOU! I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH BECK ANYWAYS AND I NEVER WAS WITH YOU! WE'RE DONE, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! With that, Jade stormed out of the classroom, much like in Tori's first day at the performing arts high school.

Tori huffed and angrily sat down on a chair next to her best friend, Andre. "Hey, chica… ," he started off uneasily, "Jade and you were dating?"

"Jade's still in love with me?" They heard Beck mumble in a daze.

"Yeah, keyword, _were,_ " Tori frowned and turned to the front where Sikowitz was clearing his throat.

"Uh, so let's do some freestyle improv. Beck, Tori- ah Jade, you're back fast, come on up." His class looked at him once again questioning his sanity as to why he would call up a supposedly recent broken up pair together.

Robbie groaned and pulled himself up, his hand still surprisingly one with Rex's bottom. "Wahtz goin onth?" Everyone ignored him and turned attention to the three on stage.

"You're still in love with me?"

Jade scowled and breathed a loud sigh, "Yes, Beckett, I am still deliriously in love with you. I mean why would I chose Tori over you? _Whatever could be wrong with me?_ " she asked sarcastically.

"I don't talk like that, baby."

Jade smiled mockingly before grabbing Tori by the waist, "Maybe not to you, but my head likes to make up things." She smashed her lips against her girlfriend. Tori reciprocated eagerly and smirked against Jade's lips.

Even Sikowitz needed to go to the nurse after that sight. And believe me, _that_ was _quite_ a sight.


End file.
